Wrecked Folktale
by coletzq
Summary: Crazy. Insane. Naive. Innocent. Just a few things he could describe what his random serve had made of her. The least thing he wanted happening is to be a Knight in Shining Armor of a girl with overly long hair. Please tell him unicorns aren't real. NiouOC


**So for the record! Another story. Sorry. I know that My Racket Mic is still in the making and heck I'm having a hard time putting Echizen on the scene so here's some sort of compensation while waiting. **

**I have to warn you first. This is a fantasy, adventure, romance fiction that surely had been used by some, but still, it'll be a waste if I let it rot on my laptop. Might as well share it to you all.**

**So if everyone will be reading this story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis.**

"Faster! We're losing her!"

"Yes sir!"

Running. She knew she was running for a mile now and her legs are starting to give up. But she didn't stop, she cannot stop or else the palace guards will catch her.

Carrying her long cerise dress as she runs so, her pants are giving off a fog now as she entered a much foggy part of the forest.

"You two quest that way, you and I this way."

The horse's feet searching the area are to near for her liking. Its thug thug thugh now mixing with her heart beat. She needed to run faster no matter how foggy she has for a view.

"There's the princess!"

"Shoot her! The queen did say to paralyze her in case the situation become out of control."

And that was all she heard before something crashed on her head then all went black.

POK! BANG!

-.-.-.-

_POK! CLING! _

_POK! CLING!_

Only a tennis ball hitting a tennis racket then a wired fence could be heard on an abandoned tennis court just a few streets away from a decent city. Grunting as he hit so, the one making such a noise rammed the neon ball with every fuel left on his body, making sure every hit would clash with the wired fencing with a loud crash.

He had never been the power player, heck he would never be. Mind games. That's what he does, a passion clinging onto his tennis styles; with every ram, every game, and every win. Playing with people's mind as he copy them was always fun. He isn't called what he is now if he had never done it more than once in his lifetime.

But today, he could probably call it different. Something extraordinary as what most could say, for today, he didn't care about style or games or Illusions. It was just him and all the power he could get to make that ball hit the fencings.

A bad day, they call it, though he preferred to denote it as the continuation of a living nightmare. But whatever; a man like him who played life as if it is a boring game of survival never did pay any attention to such dramas. _Tsk. Who cares._

"Graaaaah!" With all the power he could give in, he delivered one final blow on his last neon ball at hand, the round one finally breaking the beaten up fencing and whizzing past the bushes and trees just behind it, making a rustle of fallen leaves and disturbed bushes around the place.

"Hn." A smirk broke on the young man's face as he adjusted the string of his dark blue racket, the rustle of leaves calming his system down; making him believe on his own true ability on the sport he'd lay his life upon.

"That's better than facing idiots at home."

"Oof!" His hands immediately stopped on its own when he heard a whimper where his neon ball had whooshed upon, a mild surprise evident on his face as he realized just what the sound indicated. He had hit someone with that ferocious serve! And it sounds just a few feet away. Oh he expected that ball to hit someone in the first place. But what he didn't expect was for it to hit someone so near! That serve could be deadly and he knows it by personal experience.

"Oh shoot." Though he knew how implacable his serve was, he had still sluggishly taken his tennis bag and strolled towards the whimpering sounds. Wrath he would face later on, so why not take the liberty of being free from it for the meantime.

Though he might as well apologize before that person track him down and tell him to his captain. Captain's wrath is worse than a police and a beaten up human. At least they could tell how minor he still is, accept his _almost sincere_ apology and bail him off unlike a certain captain who knows nothing of mercy. And perhaps shall never know.

Pushing off leaves along the way, he finally found his _incidental_ victim sprawled on the ground. Funny how he could still victimize anyone even when he's not doing his thing, that almost made him chuckle.

"Hey. 'You fine there?" he drawls out as he observes the person with one raised eyebrow, his bag slinging on his right arm while the other arm prevented a branch from blocking his vision.

A girl sprawled on the ground he could clearly see; with long blonde hair that he deduced would probably reach her toes. But it was not the hair that caught his attention, anyone lazy enough to go to a salon could grow a hair that long, it was the dress rather.

A dress he could probably see from his kouhai's fairytale books when he was being put asleep. A long cerise gown that covers her wholly; long sleeved and reaching up to the toes; made of sparkling cloth that he never even bothered to know where it had come. All he knew was; it was weird to see such in Japan. Done!

Finally noting how rude he was by not helping the young woman no matter odd she is, he took a step forward and leaned down to her, checking to see if she was having a some sort of bleeding or a near death situation.

"Are they gone now?" He almost jumped back when the young blond gave out a whisper without raising her head. Man! He thought she was unconscious! Is she mad or what?

Finally composing himself, he finally utters what he thought as a single very stupid word; "What?"

"I asked if they had vanished." Flinching on words, he chose to smirk on how oddity of the lady he was with now. He had probably hit with too much force this time, possibly hit her on the head and shook what's inside.

"Who're you talking about? No one's here." he lazily drawls out, having a thought of wasting time with a crazy human. _Is she even human?_

And swishing hair met him when the girl finally sat up looked at him with mild confusion.

"Did you not see them?" she asked in that sort of tone only one could hear on children's favorite fairytale shows on weekends, and he being more observant found it more amusing and… interesting?

All he did was shook his head side by side with that smirk still plastered on his face and it only grew wider when the girl provided him with a much more confused expression. Oh he wanted to laugh right now at this girl's antics. She looked like an insane person from a long lost Cinderella and the Seven Sleeping Beauty book!

"Well, since you look fine by me. I'll leave you here." Finding his time being more and more wasted, he stood up though was completely impeded when the girl pulled him by end of his yellow and black jersey, making his back side meet the soiled ground once more.

"What the-!"

"I beseech you not to leave me! It is you who had saved me a while ago and the queen's sentinels would doubtlessly pursue me when you've vanished!" That tiny and panicked melodious voice speaking ridiculous words was all that was needed for the man to be speechless, lips apart and scrutinizing eyes on the girl; he observed the terrified expression, the pleading eyes, and the quivering lips then the knitted eyebrows.

And then he broke into laughter, the girl he's with left dumbfounded with the sudden change.

"Man! I sure had hit you hard with that ball! Oh my! I surely hadn't laughed this hard since my last trick on Kirihara." Wiping the tears caused by too much laughter, he still couldn't believe what he was dealing with. Might as well try that serve on his Vice Captain to see if it'll work on him too. Yeah, that'll give the team a whole new level of fun.

_Sanada talking about his nighttime fairytales._ He snickered as he thought.

"A savior..."

"What?" Oh he almost forgot the source of fun beside her.

"This circular being…" she said as she took the neon ball just beside her leg, looking at it as if it is the most fascinating thing on Earth, sparkling on the girl's eyes. How come he hadn't noticed it being there when he came?

"It's a thing." He corrected; eyes showing annoyance, certainly not seeing how such a lifeless object can be of much importance.

"Is what had saved me from the sentinels; and it had hailed from you thus you had just befallen to be my savior. Hence I must honor you for saving me."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold it right there missy." He shouted just as she was about to touch his face with her small feminine hands, moving them away as he spoke.

"I don't know which planet or universe you come from-"

"Reomanatica Kingdom."

"What?"

"I'm from in the Reomanatica Kingdom. Deep within the palace. It is odd that you do not recognize me."

Silence was all he could give as he pondered her words. With her giving him more details about her madness, he couldn't help but be bewildered on how wild her imagination could get. Few seconds left before she breaks his head.

"…Right. Whatever. But that wouldn't mean you would have the benefit to just be sticky icky with me. Be fair to other fan girls. They wait a lifetime." He said as he gave her the most mocking smirk he could give.

"Fan girls? Whatever being they are, I'm very much different from them. I am the princess and the princess gets all advantages in any given Kingdom." That retort was what made him stood up abruptly, not even caring if he had pushed the girl lightly, brushed his tennis shorts and start stalking away.

"Young Sir where are you departing to?" She shouted with mild panic evidenced as she shakily stood up from the ground.

"That's it. You're crazy. Not my fault the ball's hard. And don't even try following me, I can see you." He immediately had spoken the last words when he sensed her starting to walk towards him, instantly stopping her on her own place.

"B-but the sentinels will hunt me." Her voice was starting to crack but that didn't stop her silver haired man with a braided tail savior from walking away, leaving her in a forest she never knew. A few seconds passed and only his languid chuckle was left with her on the forest, his last words still ringing on her mind;

"Try finding your own battalion here in Japan. That'll save you."

**A review would be much appreciated. Really! **


End file.
